A New World
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: Somehow finding himself in a whole new world, Harry tries to find his way back to his world. However, he finds much, much more. SLASH. Also some OOCness.
1. Last Names and First Names

HELLO, MY LOOOVELIES! This here is a new stooory!...I was given this idea by a very heeelpful peeerson! It's really short, but I didn't really have a beginning planned...I have the middle and the ending planned..So..Just keep reading. MANY EXCITING THINGS WILL HAPPEN! Enjoooy!

* * *

"Harry, be careful around all of these." Hermione called over her shoulder worriedly as she left. Harry waved to her and turned back to the pile of magical artifacts. It was three weeks after the last battle and things have finally began settling down a little. Seeing his chance, Harry slipped away from the public eye and began sorting out things at the Grimmauld Place. One of the first things he had to do was sort out all the magic objects Sirius had left behind. Hermione didn't want him to be alone with all the unknown objects, but Harry needed the time.

"What is this?" He grimaced as he picked up a brown, shapeless thing. He placed his wand down and turned it around. Tossing it in a corner, he let out a shout when it exploded. Little sparks flew out and a fire started. Swearing, Harry quickly put it out with a spell. "Note to self. Handle with care." He sighed and picked up a shiny tiara. "What the-"Shaking his head, he decided he didn't want to know and he placed it behind him. This went on for a few hours with only a few things exploding. Finally, right before he decided to take a break, he saw a small box with a swirly shape and a triangle attached to it. Squinting, he cocked his head when he read the words. "Kohona village?" He weighed it in his hands and figuring it wouldn't hurt, he opened it. "Nothing's in he-"A fury of leaves erupted from the seemingly empty box and Harry let out a surprised shout as darkness closed in on him.

* * *

"Arrrrrrgh." Harry groaned as the light infiltrated his eyes. He opened them to find himself in some kind of forest. "Am I in the Forbidden Forest?" He sat up gingerly and looked around him. Suddenly, he heard sounds of people coming near him and he jumped up. "Who's there?" He shouted, looking around.

"Look what we found here." A lady appeared on a tree and Harry blinked. "A lost kitten." She laughed and disappeared.

"What the-"He pressed himself against a tree and a mocking laugh sounded next to his ear.

"Are you trying to hide?" The lady appeared again. Her light blonde hair tickled his face and he pushed himself away from it.

"Who are you?" He asked. She disappeared again and reappeared right in front of him.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you. But since you're going to die anyways, it can't hurt." She laughed and threw her head in the air, laughing. "I'm Nanao Junki, a shinobi from the Sound village Oto. Prepare to meet your doom!" She cackled and moved her hands. Harry blinked at the random signs she made and she spread her arms out. "ZANKUUHA!" She screamed. Harry let out a bloodcurdling shriek as something whizzed by his ear. Turning, his mouth dropped when he saw the shattered tree behind him. "Here's a hint, kid. I'm not going to miss a second time." She laughed again and Harry rolled away and her hands swept out again.

"What in the name of Salazar is happening here?" He wailed. "Wand, wand, CRAP!" He froze for a moment when he realized he left his wand back at Grimmauld Place. He ducked as she sent another attack at him and he darted away. Breathing lightly, Harry kept moving around randomly, trying to throw her off while he thought. However, he somehow ran into a place surrounded by rocks and when he turned around, the blonde lady was there, laughing.

"Poor boy." He looked as she extended her arms and he sighed. It was a long time since he last did wandless magic, but seeing that he was about to die in a few minutes, he figured it wouldn't hurt in the end. Closing his eyes, he pointed a hand at her and shouted.

"STUPEFY!" The familiar twinge of magic seeped through his body and when nothing sliced at him, he opened his eyes to see the lady frozen. "YES!" He slumped on the floor and hugged his knees. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to get out of here. Suddenly, he felt a different presence and he looked up, alert. Another blonde person was standing behind the lady and Harry jumped up, prepared to run.

"That..was..SO COOL!" The newcomer grinned widely, making the whisker like scratches on his face stand out. Harry gaped at him before wincing. "Um, are you okay?"

"Too...much...orange." Harry bit out, rubbing his eyes. "It burns." The boy laughed and strode over to him. Harry flinched away and brought up a hand. "Don't touch me."

"Oh, sorry! I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way!" Uzumaki grinned and Harry nodded.

"I'm Harry…Black." He mentally shook his head. He was in a whole different world, it's not like anyone would know him.

"Hello, Harry san!" Uzumaki grinned.

"Um…Hi, Uzumaki…san." Harry waved back and looked away awkwardly.

"What? Call me Naruto!" The blonde grinned and Harry cocked his head.

"Call you...by your last name?" He inquired, looking at the blonde like he was crazy.

"What? Naruto's my first name." Harry blinked and started shaking his head.

"Whaaaaat? Isn't it first names...first? Last names last? You know, when introducing yourself."

"Well, I'm guessing you're not from around here then." Naruto grinned and Harry nodded. "And I suppose your first name's Harry?" Another nod. Naruto looked at him for a second before launching himself towards Harry. Harry let out a scream, ready to punch the guy out when arms wrapped around him. "Hi Harry!"

"NARUTO!" A loud, feminine voice screeched and Naruto dropped his arms, wincing. Suddenly, he went flying and a pink haired girl stood in his spot, fuming. "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT! IT WAS A B RANKED MISSION AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY AS A TEAM!" She shouted. Harry let out a small eep and tried to hide himself. "Who...is that?" The girl pointed and Naruto sat up.

"That's Harry. The Sound ninja was chasing him and he froze her! Oh yeah. What jutsu did you use?" The blonde walked back over and looked at Harry with curiosity.

"What…is a jutsu?" The girl looked at him and coked her head.

"Are you from here?" She asked. Harry shook his head and Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura, stop grilling him. He's safe!" Naruto grinned and Harry shivered as he felt a gust of air hit him.

"Yo." A different voice rang through the small clearing and Harry looked up to see silver hair.

"KAKASHI, WHERE WERE YOU?" Naruto screamed. The man dropped down from the rock and looked at Harry with one eye.

"There was a large salamander and it-"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled again. Kakashi chuckled before strutting to Harry.

"Who is this?"

"My…I'm-"

"He's Black Harry." Naruto exclaimed and Harry winced at how weird it sounded. "He's not from around here." Kakashi looked at Harry again before squinting.

"He…looks like he's from the Maho Clan." The silver haired man observed. "But they've been extinct for years now."

"What's the Maho Clan?" Naruto asked.

"They were once a powerful clan that possessed almost all jutsu and chakra knowledge." Sakura supplied and Naruto gaped at her.

"Then how'd they become extinct?" The pinkette shook her head.

"No one knows. They just disappeared." Harry gulped and started trying to inch away. He was almost out of the clearing when Kakashi poofed next to him.

"And where are you going?"

"AAAH!" Harry screamed when he saw how close the man was to him. "I'm trying to find my way home!"

"What village did you come from?" Kakashi asked. Harry paused as he tried to think.

"Well, I was at Grimmauld Place..so..Grimmauld Village?" He shrugged. Kakashi looked at him strangely before nodding.

"Come back with us." Harry shook his head.

"I really should just get going." Sighing, the silver man looked at Sakura. She nodded and pain exploded from Harry's head.

* * *

Thankkkk you for reading! Also, remember to look on my profile to see what ways you can earn...get...a story...


	2. Jutsus

Hellllloo my looooveliiiies! Um...sorry I haven't been updating lately, but the summer air is getting to me! I feel so sluggish...and I'm trying to write...but I just don't want to move...But then I got a review out of nowhere reminding me I had duties to fulfilled, so here it is! Love y'all, sorry for the long wait! And it's kinda short...

* * *

When Harry woke up, he felt a surge of panic. First of all, he didn't know where he was. And secondly, all he could see was the dark, unfeeling grayness that was illuminated by the small lamp. Straining his ears, Harry could hear anxious muttering from a point beyond the walls he was enclosed in. Moving his hands, he discovered they were bound to the arms of a metal chair and his feet to the legs of the chair. Quenching his urge to panic, Harry tried to think of a reason why he was there and a way to get out. All he remembered was running into the blonde lady who wanted to kill him, then meeting the blonde pumpkin, and the pink girl who..pounded him on the head. Harry groaned loudly and he heard the conversation outside stop. When he froze, the conversation started back up again.

"Okay, plan..plan.." He mumbled looking around. He didn't have his wand…but earlier he had done some wandless magic. Sighing, he looked down sadly. Doing wandless magic really took his energy away, but he figured it would be fine. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the locks and after thinking the spell, the clamps fell away and he stood up, wincing.

"What was that?" He heard a loud voice boom out and he froze. Hearing someone jiggle the door handle, Harry panicked. As soon as the door opened, he threw the dimly lit lamp towards the newcomer and hightailed out of there. He could hear shouts of surprise behind him, but he paid them no heed.

"GET HIM!" A loud voice commanded and Harry cursed when they all gave chase.

"Bloody hell!" He screamed as he ran outside the building. People passing by stopped and looked at him, chattering excitedly. He dodged them and ran for cover. "Treeeees!" He shouted breathlessly. He stumbled a bit, but once he reached the covers of the tree, he closed his eyes and shifted. In his place was a black panther with green eyes and a small scar. Harry let out a small growl and began running again. Finding a good, sturdy tree, he hopped on it and tried to blend in with the shadows.

"Where'd he go?" He heard his chasers ask from below the tree and resisted the urge to look down. They started arguing and finally, they left him. Sighing, Harry started changing back when a voice spoke next to his ear.

"Yo." Letting a yowl out, Harry fell off the tree and landed on his feet, teeth bared. The silver haired man waved one hand lazily and jumped down with him. "Saw you running away." Harry snarled at him and batted a clawed paw at the man. Kakashi let out a short chuckle before sitting down. "I have a compromise I want to make with you. You don't want to be contained and interrogated, right?" He waited for Harry's nod before continuing. "I'm curious about your fighting skills. Now, if you let me, I can convince the Hokage to let you stay with me." When Harry bared his teeth, Kakashi held up his hands. "You'll be able to do whatever you want provided you don't harm anyone. All I ask of you is to give me an hour of your time." Harry looked at the silver haired man uncertainly before shifting back.

"And what will I be doing?"

"All you'll be doing is sparring with me." Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

"What do you mean sparring?" Kakashi shrugged and leaned back passively.

"I just want to see what you can do, what your abilities are. I also want to see if you're a danger to the village."

"And if I was?" Harry held his breath as Kakashi looked up slowly. A terrifying smile lit up the silver haired man's face and he chuckled humorlessly.

"Then I'll take care of you."

* * *

Harry was bored. He had agreed to go with the crazy silver head but now he was regretting it. All his arrival did was bring up arguments. Harry had stopped listening when it kept repeating. "Hi!" Cursing, Harry fell sideways off of the chair. Looking up, he groaned when the bright hair blinded him.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the verdict! Obaa-chan is arguing a lot with Danzo because he wants to cut you open and-"

"WHAT?" Harry screeched.

"I said obaa-chan is arguing with Danzo."

"I HEARD THAT! WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO CUT ME-"

"SHHHHH!" Naruto slapped a hand that smelled like chicken broth to Harry's mouth. "They think you're a criminal even though your name isn't in the book." Before Harry could ask about the book, the door flew open and the blonde woman waltz out.

"You're free to go! Kakashi!" The silverette looked up from his book and slowly stood up. "Take him away." Harry couldn't help but feel apprehensive as the man got closer.

"Why do I feel like I just sealed my doom?" He muttered. There was an odd twinkle in Kakashi's eye that reminded Harry of a certain professor he had before. "Yep, I was right."

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Harry shrieked as a Kakashi threw a pointy thing at him. Another Kakashi sent a blast of wind towards Harry and he shrieked again. "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF YOU?" Harry wailed as he tried to hide.

"You could fight back you know." The original Kakashi told the screaming wizard as he read a book. Kakashi nonchalantly turned the page and continued reading.

"I don't know how toooo!" Harry screamed as a knife embedded itself next to Harry's ear. "Hogwarts did NOT train me for this." He muttered before doing a backflip as a Kakashi tried to punch his head. When Harry landed on the clone, it disappeared. Thinking, Harry grinned and began running again. He saw the remaining two clones charge for him and at the last minute, he jumped up, causing the two to collide and vanish. "I DID IT!" He cheered, turning to grin at the man. Kakashi didn't look at him as he did some hand signs and three more popped up. "REALLY?"

"I won't stop until you use jutsus." Kakashi closed his book and stuck it back into his vest. He stared at Harry expectantly.

"For the last time, I don't know what jut- AHHHH!" Harry ducked as a fist sailed over his head. Cursing, he glared at the three clones. "Which spell, which spell?" He grumbled, racking his brain for a spell. "Got it! CONFRINGO!" Harry closed his eyes and waved his hand. A roar of flames latched onto the oncoming clones and they all disappeared. "Hap..pp..yy?" Harry groaned before falling down, his energy gone.

* * *

When Harry came to, a pair of brown eyes were staring into his. "What are you?"

"ARGH!" Harry gasped as he leapt back, falling off the bed as he did so. "You creeper!"

"Maaaaaaa." Kakashi stood up and sat down in the chair. The two of them stared at each other in silence before Harry broke it.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I want to study you."

"…That sounds really really weird." Harry looked away. "But why?"

"The Maho Clan." At Harry's blank stare, Kakashi sighed. "I think you might be part of that clan."

"Where are they?"

"Gone." Harry stared at Kakashi expectantly and the silver haired man groaned. "I suppose you want to hear the story right?" Harry nodded. "Well…you'll have to wait because it's time for my daily walk."

"WHAT?" Harry lunged at the chuckling man and as soon as his hands came into contact with Kakashi, the air around them thinned and Harry felt a familiar tingle going up his spine. "Not again." He groaned as the bedroom shifted around them.


End file.
